


Jiper wedding

by boringusername01



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringusername01/pseuds/boringusername01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about Jiper's (Jason and Piper) wedding day told from Annabeths point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jiper wedding

"Percy, Louis, Bianca and Marie! Get in the freaking car! We're going to be late for their wedding!" I was shouting at my green-eyed husband and green-eyed children (How was it possible that they all look had Percy's green eyes and unmanageable black? Although, Louis did have a splash of grey in his right eye). Today was Jason and Piper's wedding. Piper was my best friend ever since we met at summer camp when they were 12. We'd been through everything together- all of Piper's bullies, boyfriends and her parents divorce and my dysfunctional family-break-up. This was my best friend's wedding and Percy and the kids were going to make me late.   
"If I don't see you 4 in the car in 1 minute. I'm not baking blue cookies for a month. And you're not allowed to read for a week, Marie."   
"Run, kids, run!" Percy finally picked up the pace and put our 6-year-old son, Louis, our 9-year-old twins, Bianca and Marie into the car. Then he jumped in the driver seat and gave me a cocky smile from the rolled down window, "30 seconds, Annabeth." I rolled my eyes, trying to resist smiling, but my efforts were wasted, "Shut up, Seaweed Brain." I muttered.  
Louis gasped, "Mommy said, the "S" and "U" word."  
"And you should never say it," Percy said looking into the back seat, " Let's go, Wise Girl"  
I walked to the passenger door, and before I could even touch the handle Percy shouted, "Don't touch the handle, Wise Girl." He then got out walked to the passenger side, open the door with a kiss, "Here you go, my lady."  
"Icky! Daddy kissed Mommy."   
I got into the feeling light headed for the millionth time in our marriage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even though I was Piper's maid-of-honour, I hadn't been allowed to see the final set-up was. Piper and her wedding planner had been working after hours at the cosmetic and clothing store Piper owned. Piper loved planning the wedding and she wanted it to be perfect.   
We were walking in, all holding hands -Percy holding Marie, Marie holding Louis, Louis holding Bianca and Bianca holding me- and our breath was taken away. The lights were hanging from the ceiling, casting a warm glow, the seats were cover beautifully in this pinkish-white covering and the isle carpet was snow white. There were so many different colours but Piper knew exactly how to put them so that they all looked like they belonged together.   
Percy and the kids took their seats while I went to find Piper.  
I saw Nico and Will walking, the took their seats next to Percy. Percy was already looking fidgety.  
Calypso and Leo walked in laughing at something Leo said- they were amazing together, Calypso always looked like she was glowing from the inside around Leo and Leo looked at her as if she'd been the thing he'd been missing all his life, even though they've been married for 10 years and the age of 34. Leo walked Calypso to her seat then walked off probably to find Mr. McLean  
Frank and Hazel walked in with Hazel under his arm. Frank loved Hazel more than anything in the world. He thought she was the most amazing, beautiful, bravest person to ever walk the earth. I'd met Hazel in high school on the girls archery team- she had met him when she was 21 and Frank was 23- She deserved someone who loved her the way he loved her. Frank and Hazel sat behind Calypso.   
Rachael and Octavian strolled in with 5-year-old child, Gwen. No-one had approved when Rachael decided she'd go on a date with Octavian. Literally no-one. But as soon as Rachael said to him that she would give him a chance if he cut out his crap, he was actually not bad, although Leo stilled treated him sourly (which he hardly treated anyone like that) because of the prank he'd pulled on him their sophmore year (don't ask).  
Reyna and Luke walked in, hand in hand. Reyna was smiling at something Luke said and kissed him on the cheek.  
A few more family members walked in until the seats looked full and I realised that I had to find Piper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I found her in room with her wedding dress. Even though I had been there when she chose it, I still couldn't believe how perfect it looked. It was blue, pink and white. Its flowed off her. It was strapless. She had her blue/green feather tied in her brown hair on her shoulders. She was standing in the mirror looking at her reflection with a blank expression.  
"Oh my gosh, Piper. You look beautiful!" I walked over to the mirror. I was wearing a blue maid of honour dress with my tied up.   
"I'm so happy, Annabeth." She was still staring blankly at the mirror.  
"But, why do you look so blank?" I asked confused.  
Her face suddenly lit up like a switch had been turned on, her smile was radiating love and happiness, "Because, I'm about to get married. To Jason. He just everything I could ever... He's just everything." She sighed, "This is how it felt on your wedding day, right?" She looked at me, waiting for an answer.  
"Yes. That is exactly how I felt. It felt like I was glowing and that everything was finally coming together. It was one of the best days of my life."  
Piper was about to reply when her father walked in with Leo behind him- Leo was the groomsman of honour , "Ready girls?"  
Piper and I smile at each other. I was the one who replied, "She is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen had been given a flower basket and was putting flower petals on the isle. When she was done, 'Thinking Out Loud' started playing (Piper didn't want the traditional wedding song).  
Then Leo and I walked up the isle to take our places. Then Piper walked down. I don't I've ever seen Jason this happy. His blue eyes were shining like the lights above, his face the corner of his eyes were crinkled from his smile. His eyes watched Piper like she was the most precious thing on Earth.   
Piper reached the end of the aisle and Jason held out his elbow and Piper looked like she was going to cry already.  
The wedding officiate said his ceremonial words, then Jason and Piper said their vows, many tears were shed, especially from the bride (thank God for waterproof mascara) and groom.  
Then what made it final.  
Wedding Officiate: "Do you, Piper. McLean, take Jason Grace as you lawfully wedded husband, for rich or. for poor, in sickness or in health, until death do you part?"  
Piper: "I do"  
Wedding Officiate: "Do you, Jason. Grace, take Piper McLean as you lawfully wedded wife, for rich or for poor, in sickness or in health until death do you part?"  
Jason: "Hell yeah.  
Wedding Officiate: "I know pronounce man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
We had to give Piper a few seconds to calm down then she kissed Jason.


End file.
